


Oh Bollocks

by Newra_Skylarke



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newra_Skylarke/pseuds/Newra_Skylarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up with a very bad head, and a very bad feeling. Fundamentally David Tennant and John Barrowman. You’ll see what I mean when you read it. Slight spin off from my fics “I’ll show you fucking intimidated” and “Barrowman, I swear if you do that one more time”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Bollocks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Human Nature](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Human_Nature). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Human Nature collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/humannature/profile).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thank you ever so much to Mrssjw for beta-ing this one for me.

John groaned as he woke up. He had a very sore head, and it was very hot in this room. Wherever that happened to be. His eyes were still blurry from sleep and he’d gone to bed with his contacts in, which wasn’t helping matters at all. He was vaguely aware of the fact that there were a large number of limbs, far too many for it to be one person, covering him, and that he was feeling rather squashed. He freed an arm and rubbed his eyes, blinking as the top of David’s head came into view. That was ok; David was more than welcome to cuddle up any time he pleased, so long as he realised the implications of doing so.  
  
He looked past the Scotsman to find Gareth lying on his back, Scott lying almost on top of him, trying to avoid falling off the edge of the bed. They looked a little squished, but comfortably cuddly. Rather cute really, he mused, silently hoping that Scott had managed to show the Welshman that actually he was Gay or at least Bi and should haul his ass out of the closet.  
  
He looked behind him, slightly shocked to find Eve, Billie and Freema in a sort of tangled heap, with Catherine (the biggest shock of all) precariously balanced on the other edge of the bed. How on Earth had eight people managed to fit onto this bed? He looked around the room, trying to work out where he was. David’s bedroom. Only one man had such weird tastes in furniture. That explained a lot, as the man owned a king sized bed, which John liked to take advantage of… or more accurately, likedto take advantage of David on.   
  
Memories of the night before came back to him. The end of shooting party, a tradition that they upheld every year, mostly because it was just an excuse for a piss up; not that they ever needed one, but that was not the point. Eve had suggested a game of Truth or Dare. There had been a more than enthusiastic response to her most outrageous dare to date.   
  
“Oh bollocks.” He groaned, flumping down. This was greeted by moans from the rather full bed’s occupants, as the resulting ripple of bounces from David’s springy mattress made them all feel rather ill.  
  
There was a slight pause as everyone’s brains ticked into action and realised what had happened.   
  
“FUCK!”  
  
There were a few thuds as people tried to separate themselves quickly and fell off the bed. John and David were the only two not to move.   
  
“Oh good,” yawned David, getting comfy against John’s chest, as there was a flurry to find clothes or the nearest empty bathroom. “More room for me.”  
  
  
The End


End file.
